


The Way We Move Together

by stardropdream



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Playful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 07, Praise Kink, Purring Keith (Voltron), Rimming, Season 8 Doesn't Exist, Switching, Teasing, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: Shiro's a little obsessed with asking Keith how it feels whenever they have sex. Turns out it's not just checking in and more curiosity, though. When Shiro reveals he's never actually bottomed before, Keith's determined to change that right then and there.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 107
Kudos: 401





	The Way We Move Together

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this back in January in anticipation for Bottom Shiro Week, but wasn't able to finish/edit it up in time. It then got moved to the back-burner and has been neglected ever since, until I've finally had the chance to spruce it up. 
> 
> This fic is based off an anonymous prompt I got (plus some encouragement and cheerleading from [Janel](https://twitter.com/goldentruth813))! Hope you all enjoy!

Shiro lets out a soft moan of Keith’s name as he rides through his orgasm, spilling inside Keith with a few jerky rolls of his hips. Keith clenches around him, holding tight as Shiro nuzzles against his neck. Keith’s breath tapers off into a pleased purr as he curls his legs and arms tighter around Shiro, clinging tight. 

It always feels good to hold Keith after he comes. Keith always holds him easily, welcoming Shiro’s boneless body in his steady grip. Keith presses a kiss to Shiro’s shoulder, purring low in his chest. Pressed together so close like this, Shiro can feel the vibrations through his whole body as if they were his own. 

“Tell me how it feels, baby,” Shiro says in a low whisper against the shell of Keith’s ear. It makes Keith’s purr kick up louder. 

“Good,” Keith says, sighing out as he relaxes, pushed into the mattress by Shiro’s bulk. 

It’s a question Shiro always asks Keith, afterwards or in the moment. Shiro always wants Keith to describe the feeling of it all. They’ve slept together only a few times now— their relationship still so new— and Shiro’s just a little obsessed with hearing Keith put it into words. 

He wants to hear it— what it feels like for Keith when Shiro is inside him, when he’s brought to orgasm, when he’s filled. Shiro’s fascinated with the way Keith always responds to the touch, the way he always asks for more, the sad sigh he makes whenever Shiro pulls back. 

Shiro strokes his hand over Keith’s cock until he comes with a gasping, pleased mewl. Shiro’s obsessed with the way he arches, the way his eyes burn gold, the way his mouth opens in a silent call to Shiro with fangs pointed. He’s beautiful, gorgeous and sinuous, writhing beneath Shiro as he’s dragged over the edge. Shiro could stare at him for hours and never grow tired. 

Keith shivers and goes pliant beneath him as he comes back down, panting. Shiro loves that, too— how obvious Keith is in his pleasure, how clear it is whenever Shiro does something Keith enjoys or just otherwise makes him feel good. He wants to _always_ make him feel good. 

Shiro waits, knowing that Keith hates when Shiro pulls out too quickly, but also knowing that eventually oversensitivity will kick in and he’ll gently shove Shiro away if he waits too long. Once Shiro feels Keith go fully boneless, he slips his cock out from inside him. Keith whimpers, nails digging into Shiro’s shoulders. 

“Shh, it’s alright,” Shiro says, soothing, squirming down so he can press sloppy kisses over Keith’s heaving belly and chest, then back up to nuzzle against his throat. He works his way back up to Keith’s lips again. 

Keith hums, pleased, once Shiro’s close enough to kiss him. Keith is always a little loopy post-orgasm— Shiro loves that about him— seeking Shiro’s mouth and biting at his lower lip in haphazard little kitten licks. It’s impossible to talk to him much. 

Keith gets all cuddly after sex and it’s in sex that he’s at his most Galra, they’ve discovered— the yellowing of his eyes, the fangs digging into Shiro’s shoulder to leave obvious bruises and marks, the purring. Shiro loves the prick of claws and the _sounds_ that Keith makes. Nothing fuels Shiro onward quite like the trills and purrs Keith gives him when he’s enjoying himself. 

They kiss lazily, their movements slow and sloppy. It’s blissful for Shiro to feel Keith licking at his lips and yanking Shiro down closer to deepen their kiss, still purring at the attention. Shiro runs his hands over Keith’s shivering body, petting him.

When they draw back from the kiss, it’s simply to smile at one another, moony-eyed and besotted. Shiro presses his forehead to Keith’s and it’s perfect. 

“Feel good, Keith?” he asks. He wants to hear it, not just that it was good but _how_ it was good.

“Shiro,” Keith breathes, petting his fingers over Shiro’s face just for the sensory feedback of _feeling_ him. Shiro smiles as Keith’s fingertips trace over his lip. 

“Hi,” Shiro says, light and teasing. 

“Hi yourself,” Keith says, lazy and sweet beneath him. He hums when Shiro leans in to kiss him again. Everything feels slow and serene, the two of them here together. Shiro’s never going to stop being grateful that he gets to have this, that he gets to have Keith in his arms. 

It’s so often like this after sex— Keith satisfied beneath him, just touching him, just wanting to touch him. Shiro, of course, loves to cuddle with Keith. He loves the pleasant drag of Keith’s hands on him, gliding over sensitive skin. He loves just to have him close. 

“Still sensitive?” Shiro asks, stroking a hand over Keith’s hip. 

Keith’s sensitivity fascinates Shiro, the way he sparks to life like a livewire just from Shiro’s hands and cock, and how quiet he goes afterwards— not silent, but like he’s just simmering beneath the surface, like every touch could make him come alive again with a gasp. He trembles beneath Shiro, and even the gentlest touch can make him whine. 

“I’m okay,” Keith says. “Touch me.” 

So Shiro does. He strokes his fingers along Keith’s inner thighs, smiling when the muscles jump from the sensation. He works his way inward, stroking his fingers over Keith’s hole, slick with lube and come. Keith bites his lip, flushing, and groans as Shiro plays with him. 

“What does it feel like?” 

“You always ask that,” Keith groans, writhing, as if he might manage to fuck his hips down and slide right onto Shiro’s fingers despite the angle. 

Shiro does always ask it. He asks Keith how it feels as he fingers him, as he slides into him, as he starts fucking him. He asks him what it feels like when Shiro pulls out, and when he plays with his hole like this. What it feels like as he cleans Keith up, either with towel or mouth. 

He's fascinated with watching the way Keith responds to him, the ripple of his body, the hitch of his voice, that true switch between human moans and feral purrs, that moment when something clicks inside Keith and he just goes Galra, overwhelmed with the need to _have_ Shiro. 

And even beyond that, even more simply, Shiro just wants to know what it feels like to have a cock inside him, to come clenching around that cock, to come without a hand on him, driven to the edge of pleasure just from the sure strokes of his hips, of their bodies together. 

“Why?” Keith asks, sighing out. He looks like he’s only half-aware of the conversation, distracted by the gentle, teasing circles of Shiro’s fingers as he plays at his hole, tugging on the rim. He squirms, spreading his legs beneath Shiro, his purr rattling like a low thrum in his chest.

“Why what?”

“Why do you always ask?” Keith asks, laughing out in a soft breath. “Want me to sing your praises that badly?”

“Well,” Shiro says with a chuckle. “It’s always nice to get positive feedback.” It makes Keith snort and Shiro grins, dropping his head down to kiss Keith’s shoulder, nuzzling at his collarbone, chasing that vibrating feeling of his purrs. “And… I guess just call it curiosity.” 

“Curiosity about getting fucked?” Keith says. “I don’t think it can feel too different from what you’ve experienced.” 

And that’s the thing. Shiro draws back, frowning down at Keith. Keith smiles up at him, but it fades into a responding frown at the silence, tilting his head.

“What?” Keith asks. “What’s wrong?” 

“I’ve never actually been fucked,” Shiro says. “I’ve never bottomed.” 

“What?” Keith laughs like it’s a joke, but the sound cuts off when Shiro doesn’t join in. His purr cuts off, too, bathing their room in a strange silence. “Oh, shit— you’re not just checking in with me, you’re legit _asking_?” 

Keith sits up so fast that he nearly headbutts right into Shiro, grabbing him tight, his nails digging into Shiro’s shoulders. 

“Why didn’t you say something before? Should I have asked?” Keith looks shocked. “Oh, shit— I just assumed you preferred it this way!” 

He looks like he’s about to have a fit, all nervous energy. It makes Shiro want to laugh, although he’d never laugh _at_ Keith. This is, after all, Keith’s first relationship. Shiro still remembers their first night together when Keith, shy and a little unsure, admitted to being worried about making Shiro happy.

Shiro cups his hands over Keith’s and smiles. “Baby,” he says. “Don’t talk like I hate what we’re doing.” 

The truth is, they’re still navigating these sorts of conversations and who Shiro and Keith are as a couple. They’re so familiar with one another as friends, so used to talking about anything and nothing, of just understanding one another instinctively, that they haven’t had many Couple Conversations. 

Shiro’s never really brought it up and he’s fine with that. Each time they’ve slept together now has felt natural and spontaneous, responding to one another and following what feels right. That each time Shiro topped didn’t and doesn’t bother him. Far from it. He loves to make Keith feel good, loves to feel him, loves to be inside him. And he knows that Keith enjoys it, too. 

Keith looks uncertain now, though, brow furrowing. “I should have—”

“Sweetheart,” Shiro says, tugging Keith in closer. He strokes a hand over his back, reassuring. “I love making you feel good. I love feeling you.”

It makes Keith turn red, the words somehow making him blush more than anything they’ve done in bed together. It’s endearing, really, that Keith can still get shy about things like this when not half an hour earlier he was swallowing around Shiro’s cock and begging for more. Shiro has a PADD full of lewd messages sent by Keith, promising what he’ll do to Shiro once they’re alone. And yet this, somehow, is what makes him flustered. 

Shiro kisses the top of Keith’s head, chest nearly bursting with affection. He loves his boyfriend and all his contradictions. Keith is the love of his life and Shiro will never tire of learning every little thing about him. 

But Keith, sweet and darling Keith, jerks his chin up to look at Shiro, fully determined. “Okay, so do you want to try it now, then? You know I’ll get hard again in like two minutes.” 

The earnestness of the question makes Shiro laugh. He leans in, kissing Keith sweetly. 

There’s no deep, profound reason why he’s never done it before, really. It just hasn’t happened. Despite whatever Keith might think of Shiro’s past experiences, he’s not actually a sex god— his experience, in the end, is relatively limited. It’s something he and Keith have bonded over in the past, actually: how long it takes for them to feel close to someone, how much longer after that it takes to actually want to be physically close to a person. Shiro was never one for casual things and he knows Keith’s the same. 

Shiro also knows he’s kind of a sucker for routine. Apparently, that extends even to sexual experiences. Keith, of course, makes him want to try new and amazing things, always encourages him to be spontaneous and impulsive. But, in truth, whenever Shiro’s needed to get off in the past, he tends towards doing the same thing again and again. If it works, it works. He also tended to do the same in past relationships. It’s hard to shake routines sometimes. 

Keith is the best thing that’s ever happened to him. 

He curls his fingers in Keith’s hair, cradling him close as he kisses him. Keith grumbles his name, clearly still waiting for Shiro’s answer, but all Shiro wants to do is kiss and kiss Keith. 

“Shiro,” Keith whines when he pulls away from the kiss. Then he pushes at Shiro, sending him sprawling on the bed. Keith climbs after him. “I’m serious. Do you want to?”

“Yes,” Shiro says, because it’s hardly a question. He’s always been the curious sort, after all. 

It’s the right answer, of course: Keith perks up immediately, eyes burning with that familiar competitive, determined fire that motivates everything Keith does. 

“I’ll take care of you,” Keith says with his usual intensity. “I’ll walk you through it.”

It’s so charming that Shiro feels bad for giggling. Keith frowns. It’s not quite a pout, but a near thing. 

“Sorry,” Shiro says, holding up his hands in supplication. “Just— sweetheart, I’m not completely helpless. I’ve fucked _myself_ before.”

“Oh,” Keith says. “Yeah?”

“Once or twice,” Shiro demurs. He grins. “Are you imagining it?” 

Keith sweeps his eyes appreciatively down Shiro’s body and Shiro preens— he can’t help it. He squirms beneath his gaze. Keith’s eyes linger on Shiro’s cock, soft for now, and then tilts his head as Shiro spreads his legs for him. 

“Like what you see?” Shiro asks, and then wriggles his hips in the least sexy way possible. It makes Keith snort and turn his face away, grinning a feral, toothy smile. “God,” Shiro sighs, because he can’t help that, either. “You’re so pretty. What the hell, Keith?” 

“I was thinking the same about you,” Keith says, then dives down to kiss Shiro again. It’s a biting kiss, his fangs dragging hard over Shiro’s bottom lip and making him gasp. And, god, it feels good. So good. 

Everything with Keith feels good. 

Keith pulls back from the kiss, eyes burning as he stares at Shiro and says, “So nobody’s ever eaten you out?” 

“Oh,” Shiro says, the sound punching out of him. He shakes his head.

Keith’s eyes glitter. “Well. That’s about to change.” 

Shiro gasps a laugh, shocked and turned on and deliriously in love. Keith wastes no time, squirming down and mouthing at Shiro’s soft cock. He’s sucked Shiro’s dick before plenty of times, but it sends sparks of pleasure pulsing through Shiro to think that it won’t stop there, that Keith will keep going. 

Shiro reaches his hand out blindly, feeling around their bed until he finds the bottle of lube, figuring he should warm it up while Keith works. He spreads his legs as Keith gets comfortable between them, his eyes narrowed in determination, his fingers pricked with nails as he digs into the meat of Shiro’s thighs, pushing them open wider still. 

“Fuck,” Shiro breathes, unable to hold the sound in as Keith starts purring. “You’re so pretty—” 

“Shush,” Keith says, embarrassed and commanding at once, and it’s so cute, so endearing, and Shiro’s overwhelmed. 

And then Keith starts stroking Shiro’s cock. Thanks to Keith’s Galra stamina, he can get hard again quickly, but usually it takes a little more time for Shiro to get back up again after sex. Still, Keith always makes for a compelling argument for being hard. 

Keith strokes him without hurry, taking his time, unconcerned with Shiro’s soft length. He kisses and mouths over Shiro’s thighs and hips. Shiro holds his breath, waiting for him to press in closer, to lick up closer to him, to lap at his hole. He keeps waiting for it, but it seems Keith’s taking his time.

Shiro always loves the way Keith sucks his cock. The first time he’d done it, it’d been between meetings, Keith dropping to his knees like he couldn’t handle _not_ doing it a second longer. It’d been quick and hurried and a slightly off-angle, but _perfect_. Shiro had never come so quick in his life, his hands sunk into Keith’s hair and calling his name a little too loud for an empty office, all things considered. 

Keith had looked triumphant for the rest of the day, his cheeks flushed and hair a mess. Shiro had spent the rest of their meetings far too aware of the fact that Keith’s smiling, smug mouth had been around his cock just hours earlier. It made standing to deliver speeches very difficult, honestly. 

But now, Keith just gets sloppy as he sucks on Shiro’s cock. Shiro loves the way he just dives into it, enthusiastic and needy. He moans as he laps at Shiro’s cockhead, coaxing Shiro to half-hard. 

By the time he manages to get Shiro hard between his fingers and his mouth, tasting the beading precome at his cockhead and letting his tongue lave across his skin, Shiro can do little more than pant Keith’s name. 

“I want—”

“Yeah,” Keith says. “Tell me what you want.”

He twists his hand, obscene and slow. Shiro moans as Keith works his way down, sucking on his cock and lapping at his balls. And then, finally, he presses lower still. The first pass of his tongue over Shiro’s hole makes him gasp, back arching. 

“Yeah?” Keith asks, already pulling away like the tease he is. 

“ _Yes,_ ” Shiro says. His hand curls tight in Keith’s hair, just the way he knows Keith likes it. “Fuck, baby. Yeah.” 

“Okay,” Keith says, grinning. He moves back down again and licks over his hole. 

Shiro knows how much Keith loves to make him feel good, just how much he loves to lay worship to him like this. Shiro loves waking up the next morning after they’ve spent a night together to trace the constellation of marks on his body, every press of Keith’s mouth and teeth marking his skin. 

Shiro loves seeing the answering marks on Keith’s body, too, each one a punctuation of their love for each other. He loves to see all the ways they belong to one another, made physical upon their bodies. 

Keith presses his open mouth against Shiro’s hole with purpose, suckling and licking, the tip of his tongue pressing inside him and darting back out again. Shiro’s done this for Keith before, plenty of times, and Shiro can recognize the ways in which Keith mimics Shiro— does what Shiro does to Keith’s own body, spelling his devotion back upon Shiro’s skin.

And it makes Shiro shudder, his hand holding tight to Keith’s hair. “Keith— _Keith._ ” 

Keith growls when Shiro tries to tug him away and so Shiro lets him do as he pleases, licking and teasing and playing with Shiro’s hole, sliding the flat of his tongue in a thick stripe, and prodding at him, pressing closer. Keith moans and whimpers happily, all those delicious, wonderful sounds that drive Shiro wild. 

And the touch is nearly too much. He loves when Keith touches him at all, but this time it’s with purpose behind it, and that expectation makes Shiro feel like a livewire, shuddering and rocking with each particular touch of Keith’s mouth and tongue, the hush and pillow of his lips. He doesn’t disguise his sounds, letting them push past his throat in loud, encouraging moans. 

Keith moans, too, as if the mere act of serving Shiro like this is too much. And maybe it is. It’s how Shiro feels so often, moaning whenever Keith moans, feeling that burst of love in his chest whenever they’re together. His body responds to Keith’s, the same way he knows Keith responds to him. 

“I need you,” Shiro gasps, tugging Keith in closer now. 

Keith mewls happily, lapping at Shiro’s hole and teasing him. When his fingers, slim and delicate and so powerful, brush over his hole along with his mouth, it makes Shiro moan his name, filthy and overwhelmed. 

Keith swirls his finger over his hole, following the trail of his tongue. It’s torture, the way he plays with Shiro, not pressing in, but still taking his time. It seems that Keith’s determined to draw it out, to tease Shiro until he’s feral with need, too. Like Shiro always does to him. 

Shiro pops the cap of the lube, sufficiently warmed in his palm, and slicks up his fingers. 

Keith’s so focused on his work, he hardly notices as Shiro preps his own fingers until he slides them down to join him, teasing at his hole with a gentle sigh. Keith leans back at the intrusion, the growl slipping out of him.

“Wh—” 

“Oops,” Shiro says, winking, slicking his hole up. “Got impatient.” 

“Well get your hand out of there,” Keith shoots back, no heat to his words. 

“Maybe you should come up here so I can take care of you, too,” Shiro says. He waves with his Altean hand, floating beside them. “Or better yet, spread your legs while you’re down there and I’ll stroke you off.” 

Keith barks a laugh, shocked and looking far too beautiful as he tries to glare at Shiro. He pounces on Shiro then, grabbing at his hand instead. 

“Damn it,” Keith says, laughing, trying to wrestle Shiro’s lubed up fingers away from his hole. “Would you just lie there and take it, you asshole? I’m taking care of you!” 

“ _You_ never just lie there and take it,” Shiro says, teasing as he sticks out his tongue. “Why should I?” 

Keith bends down to bite his tongue, hard. It makes Shiro moan. 

They grapple in a play-fight after that, rolling around on the bed. Shiro doesn’t really put much strength into the battle, snorting a delighted laugh when Keith pins him easily. He lurches up to catch Keith’s mouth with a kiss, giggling as Keith grumbles at him, hands flexing around Shiro’s wrists.

“ _Impossible,_ ” Keith grumbles into the kiss, his voice honeyed and soft. 

“Okay, okay,” Shiro says when they part. “I promise to be good.” 

“You better.” Keith’s definitely pouting.

Shiro smiles at him, helpless and endeared. “Thanks for taking care of me, baby.” 

“Hmph,” Keith says back, clearly disbelieving. He eyes Shiro, gaze dragging down over him. It’s a really nice position to be in, really, with Keith straddling him. It’d be easy for him to just take Shiro’s cock and slip down onto it. Shiro really wouldn’t mind that, if he’s being honest. 

Keith regards Shiro’s expression and Shiro delights in watching Keith’s smile turn knowing. When he wriggles his hips, sliding his ass over the curve of Shiro’s cock, it makes Shiro groan, arching. Keith grins. 

“We’re not here for that,” Keith teases. “So impatient, Shiro.” 

“Ha,” Shiro says. He squirms. “You’re a menace.” 

“You said it yourself,” Keith says. “You got impatient? Patience yields—” 

Shiro lurches up and kisses him. Keith snorts and kisses him back. Then he shoves Shiro back down. 

“Behave.” 

“Well, if you ask so nicely…”

Keith laughs, crawling backwards to settle between Shiro’s legs. He props Shiro’s legs up, spreading him wide. Shiro shivers, cool air ghosting over his slicked hole, made wet with Keith’s tongue. 

“I’m the one who’s gonna finger you open,” Keith says bluntly, and Shiro once again marvels at Keith’s contradictory tendency to get bold in bed and then get shy about holding hands in public. He’s so cute. Shiro loves him so much.

“Sir, yes sir,” Shiro says and holds out the lube when Keith gestures for it. 

Keith makes it look obscene, the way he slicks up his fingers. He strokes like it’s a cock, his eyes burning. He’s the most beautiful thing Shiro’s ever seen. The most beautiful in the entire universe. 

He loves him so much. 

“I feel really good,” Shiro says. “I bet you could just fuck me now and it’d be fine.”

Keith rolls his eyes and then, somewhat pointedly, squirts lube right onto his hole. It’s cold despite Shiro’s earlier efforts to warm it up and he gasps, shuddering. Keith laughs, smearing his fingers through the mess, playing with Shiro’s rim. 

“Patience.” 

“Yes, baby,” Shiro sighs. 

Despite Shiro’s earlier promise to stay still, he can’t help but let his Altean hand drift, though. What’s the point of having a disembodied arm if he can’t use it to his advantage, really? Keith should be rewarding him for his innovation. 

Instead, Keith gasps and arches when two of Shiro’s wide fingers slip inside him, still made loose from their earlier round. Keith writhes, leaning back. “Fuck, Shiro—!” 

Keith’s still so wet and open to Shiro’s fingers. Shiro can feel his own come still inside Keith, and that’s still such a delirious thought, and he shudders to think that soon he’ll be full of Keith, too. He can’t wait to feel it, the way Keith will slide into him, thrust against him, how he’ll fill Shiro. Again and again, if Shiro’s lucky, considering Keith’s literally-inhuman stamina. 

“I thought I said—” 

Shiro strokes his fingers up into Keith, his expression perfectly innocent. “What? I’m not touching myself. Best way to keep my hands occupied.” He tucks his other hand behind his head, propping himself up and stretching his body in a luscious arch that he knows Keith appreciates. “I’m being a good boy.” 

“You sure as fuck are not,” Keith grumbles, but also pulses his hips back to fuck himself on Shiro’s fingers. “Don’t make me come or else I can’t fuck you.”

“For at least two minutes, maybe,” Shiro says, grinning. “You look so hot when you come, baby.”

“I’d rather look at you,” Keith says, still grumbling although there’s no heat or venom to the words. Really, he just looks fond and affectionate, his expression soft as he strokes his fingers over Shiro, slicking him up. “Is this okay so far?”

“Perfect, Keith. You’re perfect.” 

And it does feel perfect once Keith stops teasing him, stroking his fingers over him and then, so slowly, working him open. He teases at the rim mostly, tugging and spreading his fingers, but not pressing in closer. Shiro closes his eyes, mouth open as he moans. He can feel Keith’s gaze on him, studying his reactions for every little move he makes.

Shiro lets himself be opened, legs spread and expression lax, rippling with pleasure as Keith touches him. He lets Keith see, pinpoint every little thing that makes Shiro’s body sing, like he’s the one about to burst to flames. It takes all his strength not to just pull Keith closer, to kiss him until neither of them can breathe. He knows how much Keith loves to treat Shiro well, too. They both know how it feels to get off on the other’s pleasure. 

He doesn’t really fuck his fingers into Keith. He keeps his fingers pressed inside him, rubbing occasionally when Keith starts to tease Shiro a little too much in turn, but it seems to encourage Keith whenever Shiro shifts his fingers. When Shiro opens his eyes to watch him, Keith’s a flushed, beautiful mess, his hair clinging to his forehead and his chest heaving. He looks on that edge between human and Galra, brought there not just by pleasure but by desire to be inside Shiro.

Shiro coos at him, stroking his fingers in and out of Keith’s hole. “Come on, sweetheart,” Shiro says, beckoning. “You want to fuck me, Keith? You can. Come on. I’m ready for you.” 

Keith growls. It’s a soft sound, low in his chest. He twists his fingers inside Shiro, and it makes Shiro sigh, arching as he rolls his hips to meet the movement. It feels good. He’s done this to himself before, but it feels different to feel Keith there, to know it’s Keith touching him. 

Keith slides his fingers in deeper now, stroking fully, and that’s blissful, too. Shiro knows the feeling of touching himself, but Keith’s touch is entirely different. Gentle but firm, delicate but powerful. Keith growls again, spreading his fingers, twisting inside Shiro. 

“Come on, Keith,” Shiro says, not quite whining. He wriggles, coaxing Keith in deeper with a few rocks of his hips. “Fuck me.” 

For all of Keith’s teasing, for all his teasing of Shiro of patience, he seems ready to be impatient, too. He twists his fingers inside Shiro, and then draws them away. He scrambles in closer, crawling towards him. Shiro regretfully draws his own fingers out from inside Keith. 

“Do you need me to walk you through it?” Shiro asks, grinning as he brushes his other hand up Keith’s back, petting him. 

Keith scoffs at him. “I’ve got this.” 

“You always do,” Shiro says and loops his leg around Keith’s waist. “Want to feel you, Keith.” 

Keith growls again, his pupils blown wide. He grips his own cock, hard and flushed. He strokes himself off, slicking himself up with lube, and then guides his cockhead to press up against Shiro’s hole.

That’s a perfectly foreign feeling, too. Shiro breathes out, shivering at the sensation of it, at the anticipation of it. Keith’s free hand grips the leg not wrapped around him and spreads it wide. 

Keith still doesn’t press inside, seemingly content to tease again. He slides his cock against Shiro’s hole, playing with the mess of lube and spit there. It feels _good_ but Shiro can’t stop the whine that punches out of him this time, longing and desire thrumming through him.

“ _Keith,_ ” he says. 

“Yeah,” Keith says back, breathing it out, his eyes Galra yellow. He rolls his hips forward, guiding his cock in with his hand, the cockhead pushing past Shiro’s rim. 

“Fuck.” Shiro arches. 

Keith growls again, looking triumphant. “Tell me how it feels.” 

It makes Shiro laugh, breathless and desiring. He grabs at Keith, anchoring to him. He squirms, adjusting to even just the gentle slide of Keith’s cockhead into his body. 

“Good,” Shiro manages and finally understands why Keith usually can’t offer better descriptors than that. It’s hard to focus on much beyond having Keith above him, feeling him. He shifts, digging his heel hard into the small of Keith’s back, wanting him closer. 

He can feel Keith. He can feel how they’re so close, almost connected. Keith, living, breathing, so powerful, arched above him. Keith, the most beautiful man in the universe. 

Keith comes to him, bracing his hands on the bed so he can hover above Shiro. He tucks his hips forward in a slow slide, sinking deeper into Shiro. He holds still there, half-buried. Shiro feels like that alone will make him shake apart, vividly aware of _Keith_. 

“This okay?” Keith asks. “Does it feel good?” 

“ _So_ good, baby,” Shiro says, then slings his other leg around Keith’s waist, clinging to him. “Fuck,” he says, shivering. “Fuck, you feel great. You’re so good. Keith—” 

Keith whimpers and lurches down, kissing and biting at Shiro’s chest as he rocks his hips forward, pulsing in just a little deeper. It makes Shiro feel like he’s glowing, arching with a gasp of joy at the sensation, his cock rubbing up against Keith’s stomach. 

And it’s all the better once Keith starts to move, setting a shallow pace like Shiro always does with Keith, designed to drive them both mad with it. Shiro clings, holding on for the ride and gasping.

“So good, baby,” Shiro says again, knows what the praise will do for Keith. “You’re perfect. You’re so—” 

Keith groans, rocking forward, fueled on by Shiro’s words. He bites at Shiro’s collarbone, fangs prickly sharp and stinging. 

They move like that, rocking together. Shiro gives himself to the pleasure, just focusing on the primal need to have Keith near, to feel Keith’s shifting body above him, the gentle slide of his cock inside him. He’s panting after only a few rocking thrusts of Keith’s hips, chasing after Keith for that pleasure. 

It's different from fucking Keith, but so good— feeling the way he moves, feeling the stretch of his body around Keith’s cock, the steady slide of it inside him. The friction of his cock against Keith’s belly is nearly overwhelming, too, accompanied with the smug moans and sounds Keith makes as he bites and sucks at Shiro’s skin, leaving marks across his clavicle and neck.

Shiro gasps, fucking his hips down to meet Keith’s cock. His orgasm takes him by surprise for the shock and immediacy of it, how one moment he’s riding Keith’s cock and rutting his dick against his stomach, and the next he’s tensing up and coming with a shocked shout. 

“Shiro,” Keith growls, primal and needy as he stares at Shiro, as he fucks him through it. His hand finds Shiro’s cock and squeezes, stroking him off until they’re slick with come between them. 

And even then, he doesn’t stop moving. Shiro half-expects he’ll feel the oversensitivity, too, but it doesn’t come. It just feels good. He cries out, pliant beneath Keith, fingernails digging into his shoulders. Keith keeps moving, fueled ever-onward, chasing his own pleasure. 

“Come in me,” Shiro says, panting. “Want to feel that. Want that so badly, Keith—” 

Keith snarls out Shiro’s name and starts rocking harder. His thrusts turn deep, plunging into Shiro. If he hadn’t already come, that’d certainly be enough to push him over the edge. He just holds onto Keith and follows him through the ride. He can feel the shift in Keith, the moment when he’s building towards his orgasm and when it’s just there, just on the edge.

When Keith comes, it’s with a low moan. He buries his face against Shiro’s neck and shudders through it, fucking into him in haphazard rolls of his hips. Shiro clings, arms and legs wrapped around him, anchoring him down against his body. 

Keith’s purr returns then, low and licking through him. Shiro can feel the vibrations. It makes him coo, so softly, and stroke his hands over Keith’s back. Keith’s hips stumble forward, fucking into him in a few shallow, involuntary strokes before he goes still, trembling in the wake of his orgasm. 

Shiro kisses the top of his head, hugging him close. It occurs to him then, beyond the teasing, that this is just as much Keith’s first time topping as it is Shiro’s first time bottoming. He wriggles beneath him, squeezing Keith hard against him. 

It makes Keith grumble, but then just nuzzle in closer, kissing the underside of Shiro’s jaw. He whispers Shiro’s name. 

When Keith looks up at him, Shiro just tips down to kiss him. It’s a slow, sloppy kiss but perfect. He licks into Keith’s mouth, tasting the gentle warmth of his purr.

“Fuck,” Keith whispers against his mouth. “I liked that.” 

“Yeah,” Shiro says, laughing. “Yeah, me too, babe.” 

They part to grin at each other, sweaty and satisfied. Shiro pets his fingers through Keith’s hair if only to keep the purr present, obsessed with hearing it. It’s a nice sound and Keith’s eyes are gentle as he looks at him.

“W- was that good?” Keith asks around his purr. He turns his head to nuzzle against Shiro’s hand until Shiro strokes his thumb across his cheek and down his jaw.

“Yeah, baby,” Shiro says. “Fuck, that felt— amazing.” 

“Should I pull out?” 

“Nah, stay,” Shiro says, tightening his legs around Keith’s waist, dragging him in deeper. He’s a little fixated on that feeling, too, the warmth of Keith’s come and the softening of his cock inside him. He kisses Keith when he whimpers over the movement. 

Keith pets Shiro’s hair off his forehead, smiling at him. He looks moony again, and it makes Shiro feel light and floaty, too. 

“I get why you can never tell me how it feels when I ask,” Shiro says. “Hard to focus on anything beyond just— you.”

“God, don’t say it like that,” Keith says, getting shy again. It’s adorable. He ducks his head to hide his face against Shiro’s shoulder. He shivers when Shiro kisses his ear. 

“I love you,” Shiro says, soft and sing-song. 

Keith grumbles and then shakes his head. “I love you, too.” 

“Thanks for fucking me right.” 

“Shut up!” Keith says, laughing, slapping his hand against Shiro’s bicep. Shiro rumbles a deep laugh and hugs him tighter. Keith wheezes, sinking against him. “But— ha. Yeah. Any time, Shiro. Seriously.”

“Think you can get it up again?”

“I _know_ I can,” Keith says. 

“Then we should do it again,” Shiro says. He uncurls his legs from around Keith’s waist and lets his legs fall open. “… Except I should ride you this time.”

“Oh fuck,” Keith says, eyes glittering. “Fuck, yeah—” 

He drags Shiro in for a sloppy kiss. Shiro groans, kissing him back, knowing neither of them is about to slow down any time soon. Keith purrs, pleased and determined, and Shiro’s never felt quite so good as he does right now, holding Keith close. 

The sounds Keith makes— Shiro will never get enough of that, of coaxing out every moan, mewl, and keen. He’ll never get tired of the way Keith stares at him like Shiro’s the starry sky itself. _Moony_ , Shiro thinks, is the right term— that they should be one another’s moon and stars. 

“Tell _me_ how I feel,” Keith gasps as Shiro comes again and it makes Shiro laugh, the sound punching out of him in surprise. “You like that?”

“Yes,” Shiro moans, riding through his orgasm. “Fuck. Perfect, Keith.” 

“Like you felt for me?” 

“Keith,” Shiro moans and kisses him. 

If Keith were insatiable before, Shiro knows it’s only going to get more from here on out. He is, of course, hardly complaining. 

He never wants to stop falling for Keith, an ever-blazing star seeking him. He rocks against Keith and ducks down to kiss him, feeling the purr licking up his throat and against their lips, and Shiro’s never been more in love.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/stardropdream)


End file.
